


Paula Cracker: Tooth Fairy

by Lilbug121



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stu is afraid of the dentist, and turns to his girlfriend for help instead after his teeth are knocked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paula Cracker: Tooth Fairy

Stu spat out some more blood into the sink before holding a dishrag to his mouth, wincing as it brushed against his gums. There was a bruise blooming along his jaw, he was still crying (although the pained blubbering has since morphed into a sort of resigned whimpering aching sort of thing), and there was still drying blood on his face and shirt.

He stumbled slightly on his way to his and Paula's room, and knocked on the door before remembering that Paula had said it was silly for him to knock, since it's his room too, and walking in. 

Paula glanced up from the magazine she was reading, intending to agknowledge Stu's presence, but when she was greeted with the teary-eyed bloodstained sight the mood shifted quickly.

"What the fuck happened?!" she asked, standing up to guide Stu to the bed. In response, he opened his mouth for Paula to see. Althoug she knew it was neither helpful not appropriate, she could not help the impulsive "ew!" at the bloody swollen sight. 

Putting her initial digust aside for the sake of affection, she peered in once again. 

"Do you know where they are?'

"Swallowed 'em" 

"C'mon, we need ice. And then I'm driving you to the dentist"

Stu jumped at that, and shook his head. 

"No, no it's fine! I don't-ow!" He began speaking more cautiously, avoiding hitting his tongue to the empty gums. "I don't need to go to the dentist, really!"

"Stu, you're teeth are knocked out! I'm taking you to the dentist!"

"You can't make me go!"

"Honey, you weigh less then me, I can make you go anywhere I want to."

"But the dentist is scary" he whined.

Paula crossed her arms. "You're mum's a nurse!"

"That's different!" Stu sighed. "Just...please, don't make me go? I don't...I'm scared."

Paula sighed. "Fine. But if it doen't get better like it should we're going. And I've had teeth pulled, I know how it should heal." 

Stu nodded, clearly glad to be done talking for the moment. He allowed Paula to lead him back into the kitchen, where she handed him a bag of frozen peas and instructed him to hold it to his mouth as they sat together on the couch. She remembered back to getting her wisdome teeth pulled, and had to stop herself from physically wincing at the remembered pain. And that had been a professional extracting things he should be, with a script for painkillers and an excused absence note. 

"How did this happen anyways?" 

Stu looked at the floor and avoided answering, trying to pretend that his mouth hurt too much to answer.

Paula sighed. "C'mere" she said softly, longing to comfort her boyfriend. He ended up laying on her lap, and she played with his hair absently. There were really only two possabilities for how this happened anyways, and if he had fallen or something he would'nt avoid answering. 

After a while, Stu put the frozen peas on the table. His lips felt numb, but his mouth did feel a little better.

"Are you still bleeding?"

"A little"

Paula sighed. She finds herself doing that a lot lately. That and fatasizing about murder.

"I'll punch some of his teeth out for you, if you want."

Stu shook his head. "S'my fault anyways."

"Why?"

"M'not sure, just is. Usually is." 

Paula placed a kiss on his forehead. "That's not true and you know it."

Stu mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Tired." Paula nodded as he got up and went to their bedroom. Deciding to give him some privacy, Paula stayed put on the couch, calling out a last-minute "I love you" before he shut the door.

She checks on him an hour later, and regrets that decision.

The room is dark, the only light coming from the mostly-covered window. His pill bottle is open on the nightstand, and there is new blood drying on his chin and the mouthpiece of the melodica that he fell asleep still holding. 

Paula shook her head. She understood the instrument's presence; he had taken to playing them when he was upset, frustrated by an inability to remember something or preform a task he knows he should be able to. Something about muscle memory; his hands are unsure and messy when, for instance, writing, but steady and true when there's a familiar instrument in hand.

Although she tried not to wake him, he still stirred and awoke when she tried to remove the instrument from his grip. 

"Shouldn't play this right now" she whispers. "You'll get dry socket".

"Whazzat?"

"S'what happens if you don't let missing teeth heal properly," she says, climbing in bed next to him. It's early, but she figures she'll stay until he falls back to sleep. "It'll hurt even worse than it does now." she warns.

"Don't hurt no more Paula. Took m' pills".

"I know you did baby." She answers, holding his body close to hers. He responds by placing his hand over hers and snuggling into her touch.

"Found my teeth" he says, after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

"Oh?"

"More coughed 'em up than found, really. They're not baby teeth, but, I figured teeth is teeth, y'know, so I put 'em under my pillow."

"That's...that's a good idea" Paula says hesitantly. Should she feed into his misconception, or let it be? Ultimately she decides there's no real harm in letting the 20 year old still believe in the tooth fairy, for now at least. But she makes a mental note that she has to break it to him someday.

Stu falls asleep shortly after, and Paula makes sure to swap out the teeth for some money before leaving.


End file.
